Vampiric Millennia
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Ekaterine es una vampira , que vive en paz en su vida pero la cruz negra a violado un acuerdo que ellos tenian ¿que hara ekaterine?, Bueno este es un universo alterno , -w- una historia inventada por mi Baltazahar (mi amado) saldra mas adelante para cumplir su funcion en la historia como buen samaritano xD jsksjsk u.u espero que les guste :c
1. Chapter 1

**Enterrando la calma**

Estaba sentada frente a la ventana de mi habitación, mirando como llueve al frente estaba mi hijo Eduardo, siempre se la pasaba todo el día dentro de mi cuarto, hasta que caí el anochecer y se dirigía al suyo, aunque hay que añadir que esta algo mayorcito para quedarse en mi cuarto, aunque no le reclamo nada su compañía es muy grata, creo que estar en este cuarto le causa paz.

Siempre lo miro observarme fijamente , como si yo fuera algo que se rompería fácilmente aunque tal vez tenga razón , pero creo que su edad ya espera que consiguiera novia o mejor aún estuviera casado tiene la apariencia de un chico de 19 pero tiene 24 años , ser vampiro no le caído nada mal , y yo que llevo ya 2 milenios en este mundo y nunca me cansare de admirarme de él , aunque claro , con el paso del tiempo eh conocido a mucha gente y a vampiros encantadores , pero no se ¿mi padre estará orgulloso de la decidió que tomo hace milenios atrás? , estará en paz en el cielo o en el lugar que se encuentro solo espero que este bien y feliz.

Tal vez me escuche como una persona mayor, aunque lo soy pero mi cutre apariencia no es más de una chica que quedo estanca a la edad de 17 años, puedo recordad exactamente el ultimo día de mi vida como humana, la enfermedad que estaba matándome, y mi padre desesperado sin esperanza alguna y recurrir a los seres que siempre odio solamente para salvarme, y ahora soy uno de ellos.

Sonreí pero no me sentía mal, solo sentía paz en ese momento, creo que siempre eh sentido paz, y al parecer Eduardo igual.

Eduardo salió por un segundos y regreso con una bandeja donde traía té y galletas, sirvió él te y lo trajo hacia mi junto con un par de galletas, aunque tome sangre nunca está de más tomar algo de té y galletas.

Me senté y en la mesita que estaba dentro del cuarto junto con Eduardo y comenzamos a tomar y comer pero de repente sentí un gran estallido, escuche gritos y en un segundo la puerta se abrió.

Puede ver a Ricardo mi creador el vampiro que me mordió para salvar mi vida, y que desde ese momento eh estado viviendo con el su mansión, puede ver en sus ojos angustia y pánico.

¡EDUARDO, EKATERINE, SALGAN DE ESTE LUGAR YA! – nos gritó con pánico.

Puede ver como Eduardo inmediatamente capto el mensaje y agarro una maleta y comenzó a meter mi ropa y yo estaba hay parada tratando de mantener la calma.

¿Qué sucede? – Fue lo que puede decir en voz tranquila sin mostrar mi preocupación.

Es la Cruz negra - Dijo Ricardo mirando a otro lado

¿la cruz negra? Pero se supone que ellos no pueden atacarnos – ahora si me estaba angustiando de verdad

Lose lose , pero tenemos que escapar – argumento rápidamente Ricardo

¿Estás seguro que es la cruz negra? - Fue lo que puede decir – Tiene que ser una error ellos….no…..pueden…

Ricardo puso sus dos manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos

Ellos pueden, y pudieron, tú y Eduardo no escapan de aquí pueden morir y no deseo eso.

Mama - esta vez el que hablo fue Eduardo – Papa tiene razón si no escapamos moriremos.

¡Pero ya estamos muertos! – Articule en pánico.

Eduardo se acercó a mí y me miro alas ojos – Mama, tienes razón, pero también estamos vivos – Eduardo tomo suavemente mi mano – no te preocupes yo te protegeré.

Pero…pero – estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero la puerta fue destrozada y puede ver a algunos miembros de la cruz negra.


	2. Chapter 2

Problemas

Pude ver fijamente a los miembros de la cruz negra, con algunos con estacas en mano y con botellas llenas de agua vendita, la piel se me erizo en ese instante el agua vendita no mataba pero dejaba buenas heridas que se demoraban en sanar, Ricardo camino hacia el frente tratando de impedir el paso más allá de media habitación, entre las personas que estaban dentro, puede reconocer a dos, una mujer y un hombre de unos 35 años edad , puede ver cómo me observaban fijamente con una mirada de odio , algo que me sorprendió y luego sus ojos se despegaron de los míos y buscaron con desespero a otra alma más y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la figura de Eduardo.

Eduardo no los miraba a ellos, me miraba a mí con eje de preocupación, y con una maleta lista, mire el armario y estaba completamente vacío, y entonces Ricardo hablo.

¿Por qué nos atacan? – Argumento en voz tranquila – tenemos un acuerdo desde hace milenios con la gente de la cruz negra.

Bueno, todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar – Recito el hombre, mientras se lanzaba hacia Ricardo.

Todo ocurrió rápido, en un segundo estaba en los brazos de Eduardo, mientras este sostenía la maleta, y a la ves atravesábamos la ventana, rompiéndola.

En los segundos que estábamos en el aire puede ver como una estaca atravesaba el pecho de Ricardo y este me sonreía, y en el otro segundo estábamos en el suelo mientras Eduardo miraba a los lados y me jalaba de la mano y de la otra tenía la maleta.

Pude ver sangre y algunos cuerpos que se quemaban en el jardín de la mansión, ellos, todos ellos, murieron.

Todo culpa mía, si tal vez fuera muerto en ese momento nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Un miembro de la cruz negra apareció en la entrada de la mansión, Eduardo Arranco la rama de un árbol rápidamente y quito las hojas y ramitas menores, convirtiéndola en una especie de espada, él era bueno en eso, un vampiro llamado Baltazar le enseño esgrima un tiempo así que tiene buenos reflejos pero yo solo soy una carga para todos.

Eduardo Se puso al frente ocultándome y comenzó la lucha con el otro tipo, Eduardo le dio una patada con la pierna derecha mientras que con la izquierda giraba y con él , con la rama que tenía le daba un golpe en la cara , el guardia comienzo a sangrar por la nariz rápidamente y quedo algo desubicado no podía pararse y luego callo desmayado , Eduardo y yo corrimos lo más rápido , subimos a unos de los carros que estaban en la entrada de la mansión y saco las llaves que estaban en su bolsillo , arranco el motor y salimos de ese lugar.

Mientras el carro andaba mire por la ventanilla el lugar que me tuvo acogida por tanto tiempo y ahora lo abandono por culpa de esa organización.

Eduardo condujo todo el día y solo se debutó una vez para recargar gasolina, y continuamos, nos detuvimos en un lugar de compra y venta de carros, Eduardo lo vendió y luego tomamos un taxi, hacia un hotel cercano.

La señora que atendía nos vio con cara de malicia al parecer pensaba otra cosa, y claro ella estaba equivocada, en ese momento estaba pensando en que tal vez Eduardo tendría que irse a medianoche, ese lugar es un refugio para vampiros , y hay Eduardo estaría seguro , sé que si le pidiera eso , me pediría que fuera con el , pero …

¿Me darán refugio a mí? ¿La Hija del creador de la cruz negra?


End file.
